Obsidian Fantasies
by xariahsheely86
Summary: Book two of the moon dance series If you haven t read My frist title Moon Dance Stop now! and go read that frist book Moon Dance Because this book picks up right where the first one ended.
1. Chapter 1

Mindy

"NO!" Alex was screaming struggling to hold Victor up but I could see it was a losing battle and I wanted to help her but I was frozen I could not seem to get myself moving. Everything was moving in slow motion and I stood watching as Victor fell back pulling Alex along with him where she landed sprawled across his chest trying to hold the blood in his open chest wound. "Vic! Victor! Please." Alex sobbed desperately.

"Tommy Call the Pack." Kieran said entirely too calm.

"Yes ma'am." Tommy answered and also too calm pulled out his phone.

"Someone call 911!" Alex screamed as Kieran pulled her off of Victor.

"We will … now rest. You are injured." Kieran smiled at Alex then covered Alex`s mouth and nose till she passed out, and to my shock tommy clapped his hand over my nose and mouth till the world went dark.

Alex

Where am I? I wondered everything is hazy, that smell is so familiar disinfectant laced cold air and what is that beeping? "Alex?" I heard Joey say in a concerned voice.

"Joe… Victor where is he?" I asked my voice was barely more than a squeak.

"I don`t know sweetie… they only found Mindy and you." Joey was holding my hand tightly, "You have to tell me what happened how did you get shot?"

"Jake… Jake shot Vic," I had to force the words out. "Where is Vic Joe?"

"Jake? That undead fuck shot you!" Joey was surprised and infuriated.

"Don`t worry I think he is dead." I groaned.

"But I never … where is my phone I need to call Victor or Tommy. I need to know he is okay." I said and Joey`s face fell. "Joe…?"

"I want you to listen carefully to me, Mindy told me what she witnessed and those monster`s you call the pack suffocated you till you blacked out with a bleeding chest wound and left you to bleed to death, when she came too and called the emt`s you and her were the only ones left in that yard. She seems pretty sure Victor was dead when she was knocked out." Joey was blunt but careful in his wording.

"That can`t be right!" I shouted sitting up in my hospital bed.

"Alexandria! Calm down before you pull your stitches." Joey said trying to hold me back into the bed.

Mindy

I walked into Alex`s room to see her struggling franticly under the hands of two orderlies and three nurses and Joey. "Someone call Tommy!" Alex was begging as they shot her up with a tranquilizer. I looked around as her struggles became weaker by the second to see a stony face on Joey and Amber Had tears running down her face in torrents as she watched her sister in law fading under the administered drugs. They knew everything including items that Alex may not know, and they knew everything I knew because I told them it all. The only thing we were waiting for now was Chris to give us the details of Were death rituals.

"Where is the baby?" I asked to break the silence.

"I left her with Sara at the rental." Amber answered carefully and sniffled then continued, "Still no answer from Tommy?" now that Alex was out completely.

"No… and I honestly don`t expect one..." I answered still more than alittle pissed at Tommy.

"You are giving up on them already?" Amber asked quietly.

"Why aren`t you?" I asked carefully.

"If she`s lost him and Jake no matter who did what it will destroy her, We`ll all just be waiting to bury her too." Amber answered softly.

"I didn`t think of that we need to watch her…" I was stunned.

"Now you understand why we are not telling her that we can`t get confirmation that he is dead or that every blood test we have the hospital run is showing she is not pregnant. Joe is holding out hope that the idea that she might be pregnant will save her but I`m not so optimistic…" Amber let a few more tears run down her face.

"I`ll keep trying Tommy but I left him more than a dozen messages I expect they are cutting ties." I speculated. "We need Chris to find some answers."

"Yeah, if all fails that may help." Amber sighed and rubbed her face.

Alex

The fuzzy blackness in my head was fading on the edges and this time I would keep it together so I wouldn`t be put under again. I needed some answers now not later. I could hear Joe and Chris talking over me. "No Joe they burn the body and scatter the ashes over their hunting ground…" Chris said quietly but not quietly and I tried to ignore the statement so I would be able to keep a handle on my emotions.

"Do you think they would at least include her?" Joey asked.

"No… She is not in the pack." Chris argued.

"He`s gone…" I felt myself speak the words but could not hear them.

"Alex?" Joe and Chris blurted out at the same time.

"Hi… please don`t knock me out anymore…" I asked as calm as I could be but I could feel the hot tears running down my face.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Joey was terrified.

"I`m … ah … the wound does not hurt… Joe, have we heard from the pack at all?" I was amazed that my voice was even.

"No we`ve been calling but we may have to talk about the fact that they may not contact us in any case." Joey answered carefully.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Thirteen days" Joey cringed.

"Have they done blood tests?" I was hoping they had.

"Yes and no they haven`t had a positive test yet but it's still very early." Joey said trying to give me a bright side.

"Alright … Is there anything else I need to know?" I was fighting to stay in complete control.

"No, I don`t think so." Joey answered.

"Good then can I get out of this place?" I said sitting up.

"I`ll go get the doctor…" Chris scurried away on his self-assigned mission.

"Alexandria, Look at me" Joey spoke sternly.

"What?" I met his eyes.

"You will wait to have any dramatic outbursts till we know for sure you are not going to have a baby. I do not want to find you dead in the morning when there was hope at the end of the tunnel."

"Joe … what business is it of yours?"

"Just promise me… He would not want you to hurt yourself."

"How do you know … But I will promise this you won`t find me dead." I snapped at him and closed myself in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

*Alex*

I hate hospitals full of dark energy, death, loss, hate, regretted and misery, on top of the bullshit they put you thru good thing I know how to remove a catheder. The next time I poked my head out into the room it was empty and I searched out some clothes and I was out of there. I hopped buses and shared more than one cab to get to Hollywood and vine. Which is where luck would have it I saw someone I did not expect to ever see again. Jessie was standing outside the pink dot.

"Alex! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Jessie called out as he jogged over.

"Hi… I need a ride," I smiled fakily at him.

"Have you seen any of the guys I can`t get anyone to answer the phone?" Jessie answered.

"Jess! Give me a ride and I`ll tell you everything I know." I was really struggling to hold it together.

"Alright… Let's go…" He said wrapping an arm around me and leading me to his car.

"Take me to Vic`s please." I grasped.

"Sure thing?" He was uneasy now.

*Mindy*

"Alex is gone…" Joey grumbled and I felt my heart sink. "She bailed? Any clues where she is?" He continued and it was like someone goosed me,

"She`s at Vic`s guarantee it." I cried out.

"Alright let's go get her." Joey said pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Wait! We should give her some time to say her goodbyes," Amber interrupted everyone,

"Do you think there is not something in that house she can pen her final strokes with?" Joey roared at Amber like I`ve never seen him act toward anyone.

"Oh… I didn`t think of that…" Amber said meekly.

"Come on let's get going she can`t have much a head start on us." Chris said leading the way out of the hospital.

I was a jumble of emotions at what we would find at the manchion in the hills, Alex`s Body curled in his bed or on the flagstone where she had tried so hard to save him, Alex alive but broken or nothing at all an empty house.

*Alex*

Jessie was silent sitting across from me in the car staring up at that massive house that at one time I saw as my fairytale ending now I saw it as a horror movie set. "Jessie… I`m sorry but as far as I know Vic…Vic… is "I was stammering choking back sobs, "Vic is dead and his mother and tommy took him somewhere." I spit the words out finally and fled the car for the front steps. Whoever was the last person thru the door had locked it but I pulled the hidden key from in the flowers in a stone urn and went inside locking the door behind me.

"Ugh!" I grimaced smelling the stale recycled air and panic swelled within me over powering my reason and rushed thru the house opening windows and doors, "Vic hates that smell." I headed up to our bedroom and started the shower, the hottest water I could stand and wandered the bathroom waiting till the steam was thick enough to clean the sick feeling from my gut by surrounding me by a fuzzy mist. I brushed my teeth and drank some water before getting under the hot spray to discover I hadn`t undressed. I started to laugh with an unsettling edge of hysteria to it before my mind spit up a perfect memory of Vic and I laughing and dancing together in Portland after the show when we had gotten locked out of the buses and the arena it had ended with both of us soaking wet and kissing pressed against the side of the bus. When I returned to reality I was sitting in the corner of the slate shower sobbing under the hot spray. "Vic …" I sobbed feeling like my heart was shredded. By the time I realized I was out of control I had let a scream past my lips and heard the sound of glass shattering around me. "Shit" I gasped clamoring to my feet feeling bad that I had just destroyed Vic`s bathroom. It's not Vic`s bathroom anymore he`s gone I told myself over and over again. I found myself wondering who would get the house and his things, such a petty thought to have but I would want something's for his child to have and know little something about his father and in that moment I knew what Kieran had meant that if I knew what to notice I would know That yes I would have his child. My brother would be relieved I`m sure, I have a reason to live for now at least. I will have Victor`s son, yes a son that feeling said it would be a boy, Growing in my body and I would be damned if his son would be lost from this world. However for now I was still busted into pieces over the loss of the man that defined my world for me.

I tip toed thru the shards of glass and mirror littering the floor and slipped into the darkened bedroom where I pulled off all my clothes and crawled into his bed. I pressed my face into his pillow which still carried his scent to my surprise, and slipped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Mindy*

The sun was setting behind the hills as we finally caught up with Alex at Vic`s house and Jessie`s car was sitting out front with Jessie sitting on the top step to the front door.

"Do you have a key?" Jessie asked as I got out of Joey`s car and luckily I had Alex`s keys so yes somewhere on the ring was the key to this house.

"Yeah I have her keys." I answered.

"How`d she get in?" Joey asked confused.

"Hidakey I think but she took it with her and locked the door behind her." Jessie answered, "I`m Jessie by the way… you are Joey, her brother."

"Hi, Jessie…" Joey said solemnly as I tried the keys till the door popped open. Joey started for the stairs and called back. "Which door is her`s?"

"Joe!" Amber called.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, stopping Joey half up the stairs.

"Let me go first." I said taking the stairs two at a time and passing him by and skipping past doors including my own guest room and cracking open Victor`s bedroom door to hear the shower going and walked in slowly to see Alex curled up in the center of his bed soaking wet and naked fast asleep and I spun to face Joey, "She`s undressed and asleep go downstairs,"

"Okay…" Joey blushed and turned to head downstairs.

"Alright…" I took a deep breath and slipped into the bedroom heading first to the bed where to my surprise Alex was naked fast asleep wrapped around Vic`s black Gibson bass her fingers stroking the strings in her sleep. I grabbed the leopard printed throw blanket from the foot of the bed and covered my friend from the cold air coming thru the busted windows in the room. Next I went in search of the running water and headed into the in suite bathroom to find sure enough the shower was running full tilt but more importantly was the floor was littered with glass of many kinds in fact I had seen this before she ad truly lost control in here and screamed shattering all the glass around her. I turned off the water and headed downstairs directly to get the broom and dust pan to clean up the glass.

"How is she?" Amber asked as I entered the living room.

"She`s fine, out cold. I have a bit of a mess to clean up. Joey in the morning you need to get some boards to patch some windows." I said and Joey just nodded.

"Windows? She broke windows?" Amber was confused.

"Oh I forgot you weren`t around for the spider incident, but neither were you…" Joey realized as he puzzled it all out and looked at me confused.

"I was there the night Jacob had to replace all his windows…" I answered and Joey made a nuff said gesture and he turned back to Amber.

"If she screams in a certain pitch it shatters glass, the first time was when she was about 14 years old and a spider landed on her hand at the kitchen table. Shattered the windows the dishes even the table." Joey explained.

"Hey what are they doing out back?" I asked seeing the light on and the forms of Jessie, Chris, and Sarah standing on the back patio.

"Chris wanted to smoke." Joey said turning to look at them all out back.

"Oh…" I said almost distracted and headed for the backyard. To my surprise no one had cleaned up the scene like I expected. The others were standing around a dried brackish brown blood stain on the flagstone, but what they could not see would be the scorched spot in the grass where Jacob was set aflame.

"Chris … can you clean the flagstone off please?" I asked.

"Can we? Is that allowed?" He asked puzzled,

"The pack is not coming back with CSI, Yes and that is the last thing we need Alex to see." I barked at him jabbing a finger the blood stain.

"Okay… Where is the hose?" Chris asked.

"I dunno, find it." I was tired of arguing out here.

"I know where it is." Jessie said leading Chris around the nearest corner of the house.

I headed back inside and cleaned up the glass and found Amber pacing the hall. "Joe seemed to think someone should sit with her, He also thinks someone should look around the house and see if anyone's been around here while we were all held up at the hospital." Amber whispered.

"You don`t have to whisper… She`s out cold." I sighed completely exhausted. "I`m over ruling papa bear on this one, we are all too tired I say we all crash here. I`ll get everyone set up with a place to sleep and I think that Chris and Sarah should go back to the rental with the baby for the night."

"Alright that makes sense." Amber nodded.

"Let's all get as much rest as we can, we`ll need it." Amber just gave me a confused look, "In the morning we will have a whole new struggle,"

"What's that?" Amber was still puzzled.

"Getting Alex out of this house." I answered heading for the stairs.

*Alex*

I was lying in the sun, in the grass on a strange hill with a huge black wolf with bright green eyes snuggled against my bare front. I ran my fingers thru his fur petting softly as he snoozed beside me deep long breaths in and out … in and out. I heard a high pitched yapping coming closer and felt myself shift into my wolf form just in time to see a black and gold furred wolf pup with glowing green eyes the same color as his father`s. The pup was lopping across the grass and snuggled into his father`s neck where he was sound asleep. We were a family, together finally and whole after too long I thought and suddenly I was awake, laying nude and alone in Vic`s bed with fresh tears running down my face. That is when I realized what was in my arms. Why was the bass in the bed? I wondered and started to look around noticing other things that had changed, little things mostly, the TV remote was moved some new pictures in frames on the night stand an empty bottle of Jack on his side of the bed on the floor.

"What the hell?" I said to myself and turned to check the clock, 4:31 am it read. "Geeze lost the whole night." I sighed sitting up in the bed and looked around thinking you know this room looks like none of these tragedies happened. The room was so normal that I could not help but turn to look into the bathroom and I expected to see him standing in front of the mirror, shaving or brushing his teeth, something and I felt cold seeing the empty room.

Someone had come in and cleaned up the glass and even covered me with Vic`s leopard throw, It must have been Min or maybe Amber. Joey would never do that, not because he would be too embarrassed to stay in the room that long. I walked to the closet and pulled on one of Victor`s t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts and silently started to roam the house. I wandered from room to room like a ghost toughing familiar items while I had the safety of the silent darkness. I ran my fingers along the fireplace mantle in the great room remembering the night we sat in the warm glow of a fire and played scrabble.

We had been friends for a while now and when he came home from the studio and suggested I come keep him company I had not expected the activity that night I learned he was super competitive and he loved all kinds of games hell we had even spent an evening with Mindy and Tommy playing candyland over and over again. I continued my wandering thru the house till dawn the retreated back into Vic`s bedroom and locked myself in.


	4. Chapter 4

*Mindy*

"Min!" Joey almost shouted as he turned the lights on to get me up.

"Comon …. Joe its 6 am what is wrong with you?" I grumbled rolling onto my front and burying my face in my pillow.

"Today is going to be long enough without making it worse by sleeping the coolest hours away." He answered opening the heavy drapes.

"Ugh …" I groaned, "Your right…" I admitted as he left the room.

I got up and got in the shower, everything was more manageable after a hot shower. When I got down to the kitchen to find both Joey and Amber sitting at the island counter drinking coffee and munching on what looked like doughnuts.

"Mindy eat!" Was all Joey said without even turning to confirm it was me.

"Sir!" I snapped a mock military salute but still poured me some coffee and grabbed a pastry of my own.

"I knocked on Alex's door… she locked herself in." Amber said solemnly.

"I'm not surprised." I answered.

"Really perhaps you would like to enlighten us on what else would not surprise you." Joey snapped.

"Alright, Joe check the tude please. I'm not to blame here." I said struggling to keep my cool, "My plan is this… We will need to pack her things and call someone to repair the windows upstairs and hope that sometime during all this Alex will come out. We will also need to make arrangements to her and her things home." I answered.

"And if she doesn't come out?" Amber asked.

"We try and talk her into coming out?" I answered.

"It's just a door we take it off the frame and drag her out." Joey snapped

"Yeah sure great plan and we will have to treat her like a prisoner from then on." I growled back.

"I'll deal with it… what if she is trying to kill herself?"

"Joe …" Amber started when I cut her off.

"Personally I'd be more worried that she might shoot us than herself." I grumbled.

"There is a gun here?!" Joey's eyes widened.

"There is a colt 45 revolver in Victor's nightstand. Did you really think he didn't have a gun?" I scoffed at Joey. "If Alex was going to kill herself she would have by now,"

"She knows…" Amber gasped,

"Knows what?" Joey growled.

"Kieran said it's a siren power to someone is pregnant or going to be pregnant, I think Alex believes she is…"I started and Amber cut me off this time.

"No one barge in we talk her out… If she thinks she is carrying his baby she will be very dangerous."

"Damnit … I never thought that far…" Joey sighed and looked at me defeated, "What should we do first?"

*Joey*

I was torn between fear and relief as Mindy doled out jobs to get done. Amber was right if Alex had decided to stay in that room she would be fierce and on a hair-trigger. I remembered what happened to the last person who got in her way, Jake had paid with his soul and human life she had killed him luckily he had been infected with the vampire virus before hand so he did not stay dead. I felt drained as the worry about my baby sister's life seeped from me. Alex would be fine it was everyone else who were in danger now. I found myself thinking back and my heart sank this whole thing is my fault clearly fate had predestined Victor for Alex and I kept messing that up for my poor damaged sister. What if I had agreed to let Jake date Alex that first time he asked and the whole relationship imploded with no blood spilled, Would Alex never been taken and or attacked by that psycho vampire, would my mother still be alive, Would Jake have fixated on Alex so strongly, would Jake have gone to such lengths to keep her. I flinched remembering listening to her and Jake scream at each other and thinking I did say you shouldn't be together, but at the same time I remembered the time I walked in on the two of them spread out on the floor of his living room wrestling, playing, happy smiling that was the day I believed that I was wrong clearly they loved each other. The real stinger in my actions was that last conversation I had with Victor at the bar that night.

"Let me give you some advice."

"Sure," Victor seemed so nervous.

"Knock her up." And I could not help but laugh at the look on his face as he choked and sputtered. Shortly after that conversation Victor and Alex disappeared but I expected that from what Mindy had been saying to Amber all night long beside me it was only a matter of time before Alex was huge with his baby but she was so happy with him from what I've heard and seen that I started hopping it would be sooner rather than later. When we all got back to the beach house I walked in to find Amber and Sarah talking excitedly.

"If you ask me, she is already pregnant… "Sarah giggled.

"Alex said she's not…" Amber defended.

"You didn't see them today … they were all over each other and had to be told to take it inside … hell he was so … what's the word …." Sarah whispered loudly.

"You saying he was… lude?"

"No , almost more manly more serious or something ," Sarah laughed but that was the last of their conversation I heard because that is when I saw Jacob listening at the side door and I only met his eyes for a moment before he was gone. I called both Victor's and Alex's cell to no avail but surly Victor could handle Jacob. I never expected Jacob to do something as cowardly as shoot him in the back. That was just more proof that I am just flying by the seat of my pants I have no idea what I am doing. I was sent to pick up moving supplies, boxes , tape, bubble wrap and such and I was happy to escape the house and all this if only for a little while.

*Amber*

My heart aches for my poor sister, Alex has been thru hell and back and I was surprised when she wanted to take off with the last man I thought she should be alone with but she needed to get some kind of a life outside of our circle of friends. We were all so surprised , pleasantly so, but surprised to see such a change in her when she came home for a few weeks , it was like old times or at least that's what everyone said but I had a feeling she was not happy to be home, she wanted to go back to so cal. When Joe decided to follow his sister and Mindy out to LA I tried to talk him out of it, it was too soon she was just starting to build herself a life and I was afraid being in California would cramp her style but Joe was determined we would go. I was convinced Joe just wanted to spend sometime trying to find out what was making Alex so happy and even more shocking was Joe's fast acceptance of their relationship, but I guess when he had already accepted his baby sister dating one of his best friends it was an easier option. I was alittle worried when Joe took Victor to the bar but I watched as they talked.

"So how long have you guys been seeing each other?" Sarah asked Alex.

"Since Dallas but…" Alex blushed.

"But they dance around it since day one." Mindy laughed.

"Are you worried about Jacob's reaction?" Chris asked the question I was thinking.

"Yeah… I am but so far so good…" Alex smiled beatifically.

"Well you look happy for sure." I hugged her close.

"Yeah who wouldn't be happy with their love life," Mindy laughed and Alex blushed more.

Alex was so happy with him than the worst happened as it always seemed to, like it's her fate to be knocked to the ground just as she gets to her feet over and over again. Again her whole life crashed down and burned around her. I thought when her and Jacob imploded she was broken but now she was destroyed.

I was puzzling thru all this while I went thru the motions of cleaning the house around us. I was dusting in the office while Mindy sat on the phone making arrangements to get the repairs done and airline tickets, movers and such. That's when I noticed a stack of framed pictures, large pictures sitting against the far wall. I started flipping thru them they were all of Alex. One of Alex lying on the grass in a bikini and one of Alex laughing, even some of her in her stage clothes. He must have really been in love with her there were no pictures of anyone else in this whole house but he had taken the time to get these ready to hang. Once again I was overtaken by the heartache I felt of Alex; she was so close to her happily ever after. That's when the door bell rang, must be Chris and Sarah with my baby, I let myself smile and hurried to answer the door.

*Mindy*

This exodus of the west coast was going to cost a small fortune but its Joey's money what do I care. I had gotten off the phone with a moving company that would get Alex's and my things across the country when I hear Chris and Sarah out in the entryway. I sat in the quiet thinking if I should make this final call or not after all I did not expect Tommy to answer but he was the only person I wanted to talk to. So like a lost soul I slid over to the office door and closed and locked it then hit the speed dial to the familiar voice mail pick up, "You got Tom but I'm busy having fun, leave a message ." and that ominous beep followed by silence.

"Tommy… please call me, we are working on getting Alex out of Vic's place and I would kill for some help… your help… I miss" and the system cut me off. He would not call me back but he was a tiny sliver of hope I expected Tommy's voice would have a better chance of pulling Alex from her self imprisonment.

When Joey got back with packing materials I set Joey, Chris and Sarah to work in my room while Amber and I set to work in Alex's room. I haven't been in this room since it all happened and was amazed at the changes I was unsure if they were something Vic had done to surprise Alex or the pack had done it but there were roses and lilies dried and brittle everywhere. I saw a line of tears start down Amber's face and knew my face would be a mirror image. I walked to the closest bouquet and just looked at the dead husks that were left in the vase and though how close this thought was of what was left of my best friend.

"Well let get started," I sniffed and headed for the closet with a wardrobe box.

"I hope Alex knows how much he loved her…" Amber blubbered wiping at her face and headed for the vanity that had cut out pictures of everyone stuck to the mirror.

"She knows and feels the same I'm sure…" I answered tossing clothes in the box when I see something strange on the back wall 'Is that a doorknob' I thought to myself and reached out and turned it and sure enough the door slid aside to show more clothes, men's clothes , Victor's clothes. 'Sneaky little shits' I smiled silently thinking how many times they must have used that door without anyone having a clue. Then a darker thought enter my mind if Alex was off her rocker anyone sleeping in her room would be gone long before anyone knew she was out, 'No one can sleep in here' I thought to myself and slid the door shut again without a sound 'this door is trouble' I thought and went back to packing her clothes.

Within a few hours Alex's and my things had been packed and labeled and workers were outside nailing plywood over the broken windows while we went down for some lunch.

*Alex*

I woke to the sound of strangers pounding hammers into nails, closing up the broken windows. I stumbled to my feet and went into the gloomy cave of Vic's bathroom and started a hot bath in the spa tub I found a lighter in the vanity drawer and lit the dozen or so candles I had scattered around the tub and brushed my teeth while I waited for the hot water to fill the tub. Below the sounds of banging from outside I heard knocking at the bedroom door and Sarah's voice.

"Alex honey I'm leaving some food in the hall you should eat it." I did not answer just waited for her to leave the area; she was right after all I should eat. I opened the door to grab the box she left me. In the open box was fruit and mixed veggies along with some rolls and cheese cubes and a few bottles of water and juice and such.

"Thanks Sarah…" I whispered to myself and retreated back to take my bath and snack alittle since I was hungry.

*Amber*

Joe was unaware of the picnic box I had sent up with Sarah to leave for Alex, as far as Joe was thinking his sister would come down when she was hungry but knowing that girls strength of will she would ignore the hunger pangs till she chose to do something about it. I was making soup and sandwiches for us all while Joe and Mindy continued to argue over whether we would force Alex out or wait her out and finally it came down to a vote and Joe lost. Each of us took turns knocking at her door and talking at Alex without hearing a sound on the other side. "Are we even sure she is in there?" I asked in a whisper.

"Where else would she be?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know but it's a possibility." I shrugged.

"No she's in there …" Mindy said firmly in a whisper.

"Alright" I gave and started to knock again. "Alex sweetie please open the door so I can see your ok." And to my astonishment the door swung open. Mindy and I went inside slowly and silently to see Alex sitting up in the center of the bed. She was dressed in black boxer-briefs and a black t shirt with a band's logo on the front. Her long blond hair was wet and braided down her back. She sat with her legs folded under her with a dark expression on her face.

"Oh thank you for letting us in." Mindy spoke carefully.

"Close the door." Alex demanded like a Queen, without hesitation I closed and locked Mindy and I inside.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly but Alex's face stayed stern.

"Did Tommy call…?" Alex demanded ignoring my question.

"No" Mindy answered.

"Fine then will you all leave me alone so I can sleep the constant visitors is wearing thin." She growled and motioned for us to leave. I was stammered by her behavior, out Alex never acted this way but Mindy took my arm and escorted me from the room closing the door behind us. Neither of us had a question in our minds we would be here at least another night.


	5. Chapter 5

*Mindy*

"Hey Min…" I woke up in my room to see amber standing in the dark doorway. "Did she come out?" I sat up instantly awake.

"No… I think there is something moving around out back."

"Umm… I'm coming…" I slipped from my bed and followed Amber to the window at the end of the hall to see the moonlit backyard. "I don't…" I started when I saw it, glowing eyes. 'The pack' my heart seemed to skip a beat. "I'll check it out … stay here." I whispered and hurried down the stairs in my pjs and bare feet and that's when I heard the howl. It was so loud I was sure it would wake people miles away, it was really close like the back patio. I rounded the corner into the kitchen and could not help the curse that escaped my lips, "Son Of A Bitch!" Surprised to see Tommy standing naked at the locked French doors "Thomas Leed! Why can't you answer your damn phone…?" I bitched at him slipping out the door and closing it behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here? I was sure you all would have run back to Orlando by now." Tommy argued back.

"Alex is in no shape to leave yet…" I answered losing the energy to be mad till I saw a solid black wolf with … OH MY GOD.

"What?" Tommy looked shocked.

"Tommy is that?"

"Alex is alive," Tommy spun to the wolf in question and in a blink of an eye Victor was standing in front of me, He looked like hell but he was there.

"Where?" Victor rasped franticly at me his eyes were so bright they were glowing in the dark.

"Your bedroom." I answered and he was gone before I could turn to follow him.


End file.
